Mythbusters
by Candybree
Summary: Ianto finds Jack trying out a stunt he saw on tv. some fighting, some fluff. All Janto.


AN: This is why I don't usually watch tv while studying boring stuff. It is way too easy to get distracted.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I can only dream.

Ianto walked into the firing range to find Jack holding a shotgun, his tongue sticking out slightly as if he was concentrating very hard. What surprised Ianto was that Jack had one finger in the barrel of the shot gun while he seemed to be trying to pull the trigger with the other hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ianto cried, grabbing the gun away.

"Oh good, you can help me. Pulling the trigger was going to be awkward." Jack said with a big grin.

"I repeat, what the hell were you doing?"

"Well, Mythbusters was on last night and they were trying to see if that thing the cartoons are always doing is true." Jack said as if that explained everything.

"What thing? Cartoons do a lot of things."

"When the character puts their finger in the barrel and then it explodes on the shooter and doesn't injure the victim."

"And what were the results?" Ianto asked, already guessing the answer.

"Well, the hand exploded each time and the barrel bubbled a little once, but they weren't using a real hand."

"So you thought that you would try it with your hand?"

"Well I figure that it will grow back. No permanent damage. And I would have the real answer. Besides on the cartoon the victim never got hurt." The grin grew bigger if that was even possible.

Ianto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to stay calm.

"Jack, didn't anyone ever tell you that what you see on TV isn't always real? Especially cartoons!"

"Well I know that, but you never know. It could be true." Jack said, pouting a little. "And if you want to know, you will fall down after running off a cliff no matter what. Even if you don't look down."

Ianto sighed in frustration and threw the gun back at Jack.

"If you want to kill yourself go right ahead, but I will not help you." Ianto turned and started to walk away but Jack grabbing his arm stopped him.

"Why are you mad?" Jack asked.

Ianto looked at Jack and was surprised that Jack honestly looked confused.

"I hate seeing you get hurt Jack. The front of my brain knows that you will come back if you die, that any injuries you get will heal, but there is always this voice in the back of my head asking 'What if he doesn't come back? What if his chances have finally run out?' and every time I see you laying there dead my heart breaks. It doesn't matter that you will come back because at that moment you are dead."

Ianto knew that he was ranting and that there were tears falling from his eyes but he just couldn't seem to stop. Jack tried to wipe the tears from Ianto's cheeks and pull him into a hug but Ianto just pushed him away angrily.

"I understand you sacrificing your life to save someone else, like when the weevil was going to kill Tosh but you got between them and got killed instead, but when you carelessly throw your life away with stupid stunts like this that is what I don't understand. Do you want to tempt fate? Do you want to die? Because that is what it looks like to me. You laugh and joke about your life and your death like nothing matters but it does Jack."

Jack pulled Ianto into a hug, cradling his head against his shoulder and rubbing small circles on his back. Ianto clutched Jack's shirt, buried his face in Jack's shoulder and let himself cry.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. I didn't realise how much it hurt you." Jack whispered. "But I will always come back. I'm going to live forever remember."

"But we don't know for sure. I know that the Doctor told you that but how can he be sure that there is no limit? This has never happened before. No one knows what is going to happen to you." Ianto mumbled against Jack's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you Cariad. Especially not over something stupid like trying to prove or disprove a stunt on a cartoon."

Jack pulled Ianto closer and tightened his grip on the younger man.

"I will try to be more careful. I promise Sweetheart." Jack said.

Ianto nodded and pulled away slightly so he could look into Jack's eyes. Jack smiled at him and brushed the lingering tears from his cheeks. Jack kissed Ianto's forehead lightly, then his eyelids when he closed his eyes, and finally his lips. It started as a soft kiss but Ianto deepened it, his tongue dancing across Jack's lips, begging for entrance. Jack happily opened his mouth and let Ianto control the kiss. Ianto pushed Jack against the brick wall and pressed their bodies as close together as possible. Jack tore his mouth from Ianto's and cried out half in pain and half in pleasure when a broken piece of brick dug into his back.

"Fuck me Ianto. Please!" Jack cried, grinding their hips together.

Ianto quickly undid Jack's belt and trousers and pushed his hand down so he could grip Jack's hard cock, smiling when Jack's eyes fluttered shut. He kissed Jack hard then pulled away completely.

"No. I will not fuck you Jack because I want you to learn that what you were going to do was stupid and that you should never do it again." Ianto said, smirking and walking away slowly. "So this is your punishment for being bad. No sex. Not now or tonight. And if I find you doing something as stupid as this again, the sex ban will be longer."

Jack watched open mouthed and unable to move as Ianto walked away from him.


End file.
